The Little Things
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: Its late on a Tuesday afternoon, the Mayor is drinking alone again for the fourth time now that she doesn't have Henry in her care. So Ruby thinks she could perhaps take her mind off things. Set during season two after the curse has broken.


It was late on a Tuesday afternoon with no other customers other than a passed out Leroy and the one sitting across from her at the counter. This was the fourth time this week Regina had visited and Ruby knew it was because she no longer had Henry's presence to keep her grounded. Sliding the glass across the bar, Ruby kept her hand lingering at its base before she looked up at the patron in front of her, eyes glistening with mirth.

"So, you chained me to this diner during the curse and as a result I constantly argued with Granny." The younger brunette tilted her head slightly to the side a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes Miss Lucas." The mayor clipped as she sat straighter on the bar stool. This was still a rather uncomfortable topic even after the many months that had passed since the dark curse had eventually broke.

"So, tell me more about, how it worked. It was intricately designed. Almost perfect in its purpose." Ruby allowed her lips to turn up into a smile so as to alarm her customer. Regina's eyes however snapped up to look directly into forest green, her own blackening in anger.

"My curse was perfect, it succeeded in its intention to take away everyone's happy ending did it not?" Her own brow arched matching the young girl before her in an obvious challenge.

"Well, yeah. So anyway, tell me more about how it worked." The waitress demanded as she leaned her elbows upon the counter top, unconsciously leaning closer to the former Queen. Regina took a sip from her glass a small smile gracing her lips as the cool liquid fizzed and wetted her suddenly dry mouth. Apples had always comforted her, probably due to the fact that she had tended her tree with her daddy when she was growing up and now the mere smell of them soothed her as they brought back memories. Catching herself, she scowled into her glass before sighing as she realised this was a conversation the waitress wasn't going to leave alone. Like a dog with a bone sprung to mind which made the sorceress snigger to herself. At the strange look of concern upon the young woman's face Regina placed the glass back upon the counter before leaning closer so that no other could hear.

"It was like any other curse but obviously greater in capacity, greater in magical resource and greater in price. It took a lot of effort, but the main base wasn't structured by me but The Dark One. So maybe you should ask him about it." With the remark the older woman pushed away from the counter bar but as she turned to grab her bag, a hand gripped onto her wrist holding her in place. With her mouth gaping wide she turned wild eyes to the offender.

"Please?" The waitress meant no harm she could see that but Regina still hated feeling trapped, years of abuse from her mother, Leopold and Rumple fed to her insecurities. As the grip loosened around her wrist and eventually dropped with the green eyes filled with shame Regina stood a moment more processing before she found herself sitting back down on the stool.

"The curse worked upon everybody's own identities and personalised to their own unhappiness. So as you pointed out dear, as Red you had adventure, you were free to be wolf or human and you had a great relationship with your Granny. But as Ruby you were trapped here in Storybrooke in one singular form, you barely made it out of the diner or B and B resulting in your clashing relationship with Granny." Regina looked through her lashes cautiously at her companion, really looking at her. It was then that the mayor realised just how selfish she had been, sure she had some reason and she wouldn't change anything because she got Henry but her action's had caused a lot of unnecessary heartbreak, perhaps she had taken her vendetta against Snow White and the people too far? "I am sorry for what it is worth."

"Thank you." The reply was simple and quiet as green locked on sincere brown.

"Ruby I-" The Mayor tried but was cut off by the young wolf. Ruby hadn't wanted to make the atmosphere to become strained so she cut the older woman off realising she'd have to deal with the repercussions of such an action later.

"You see, I get that Regina, I do but you must have been able to control some parts of it." Ruby's composure had changed similarly to how it changed when she shifted, her arm muscles flexed as she picked up a box from underneath the counter and took it into the back of the diner. Regina watched after the waitress, her eyes tracking her endless long legs and her rear...

"Regina?" The mayors eyes snapped up to meet green again as a light blush peppered her cheeks when the older woman smiled the girl continued.

"You even cut Snow's hair and you know how fond of her dark hair she was. I mean she used to brush it-"

"one hundred and fifty strokes" The two women giggled together, their heads bowing together as they slowly inched closer.

"Believe me, I know dear." The former Queen smirked, a dark look glazing her eyes once again but she was soon snapped from it when the wolf exclaimed.

"But that's what I mean! Regina, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have known that, which means it had to be you!" The young brunette grinned in triumph as she slapped a hand on the counter.

"Get to the point pup." Regina tried to scowl but failed as her companion's smile was infectious.

"My point is," The younger leaned forward as her voice dropped in volume and tone, "You could have manipulated smaller things too, say, how I dressed."

When the former Queen responded with a quick intake of breath and closed her eyes tight shut the young wolf chuckled low in her throat and nuzzled at the older woman's skin just behind her ear.

"Am I right? Did you want to see 'more' of me?" Red whispered tickling the hairs that lay there with her hot breath. With a slight nod from the mayor she continued. "Did you like seeing me with other-"

Lips crashed onto her own as the Queen took hold of her face between her hands and half pulled her over the counter top. A Tongue possessed her hot mouth stealing her breath before biting down, ripping and no doubt bruising the young brunette's lower lip. With hands buried deep into long, dark locks Regina gave a firm tug making sure the wolf was looking directly at her.

"You are mine."


End file.
